familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vassalboro, Maine
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 4340 |population_density_km2 = 37.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 98.0 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 40 |elevation_ft = 131 |latd = 44 |latm = 25 |lats = 15 |latNS = N |longd = 69 |longm = 38 |longs = 30 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 04989 |area_code = 207 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 23-78745 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0582778 |website = www.vassalboro.net |footnotes = }} Vassalboro is a town in Kennebec County, Maine, United States. The population was 4,340 at the 2010 census. Vassalboro includes the villages of Riverside, Getchell's Corner, North Vassalboro, and East Vassalboro, home to the town library and sports field. Vassalboro is included in the Augusta, Maine, micropolitan New England City and Town Area. History The town of Vassalboro was named for one of the proprietors of the Maine settlement, William Vassal (or Vassall), a descendant of one of the original patentees (and later deputy) of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, and a wealthy merchant who eventually became a controversial Loyalist.The Maine Book, Henry Ernest Dunnack, Augusta, Maine, 1920 Other historians believe the town derives its name from the original Massachusetts proprietor William Vassal himself, who clashed with John Winthrop so frequently that he removed himself to the town of Scituate,Documentary History of the State of Maine, Vol. XIV, James Phinney Baxter, LeFavor-Tower Company, Portland, Me., 1910 where he soon found himself embroiled in ecclesiastical controversy once again,History of Scituate, Massachusetts, Samuel Deane, James Loring, Boston, 1831 prompting his move after a decade to Barbados, where he died. On March 2, 1770, William Vassall, one of Vassalboro's early proprietors, conveyed to his niece Mary Prescott of Nova Scotia Lot Number 5 in Vassalboro, one of the so-called "Proprietor's Lots" reserved for the town's founders. Niece Prescott sold the lot nine months later to a citizen of Hallowell.The Maine Book, Henry Ernest Dunnack, Augusta, Maine, Augusta, Maine 1920 The William Vassal who conveyed the Proprietor's Lot was likely the same merchant who graduated from Harvard College, served as sheriff of Middlesex County, Massachusetts, but was forced to flee to England at the outbreak of the Revolutionary War.The Loyalists of Massachusetts and The Other Side of the American Revolution, James H. Stark, The Salem Press Company, Salem, Massachusetts, 1910 From the safety of his adopted home in Battersea, Surrey, England, following the conclusion of hostilities, Loyalist Vassall sold off the rest of his considerable American holdings.Collections of the Massachusetts Historical Society, Vol. V, Published by the Society, Boston, 1878 The Revere House in East Vassalboro was once the home of Alexander Graham Bell. The Vassalboro Historical Society resides in the old school- house near the East Vassalboro China Lake landing. The East Vassalboro Grange hosts the annual library book sale in the fall. The Vassalboro rec fields on Bog Road hosts sports events and teams and has a newly opened walking trail which includes portions of the old Wiscassett Trolley line. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. Drained by Seven Mile Brook, Vassalboro is bounded on the west by the Kennebec River. China Lake is also partially located in the town. The town is served by U.S. Route 201 and U.S. Route 202, in addition to state routes 3, 9, 32 and 100. It borders the towns of China to the east, Augusta to the south, Winslow to the north, and across the Kennebec River, Sidney to the west. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 4,340 people, 1,788 households, and 1,206 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 2,065 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 97.2% White, 0.3% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.6% of the population. There were 1,788 households of which 30.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.0% were married couples living together, 10.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.6% were non-families. 23.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.86. The median age in the town was 44 years. 21.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.8% were from 25 to 44; 33.7% were from 45 to 64; and 14.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 49.6% male and 50.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 4,047 people, 1,549 households, and 1,138 families residing in the town. The population density was 91.4 people per square mile (35.3/km²). There were 1,838 housing units at an average density of 41.5 per square mile (16.0/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.62% White, 0.15% African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.17% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.57% of the population. There were 1,549 households out of which 36.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.7% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.5% were non-families. 19.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 2.94. In the town the population was spread out with 28.2% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 30.9% from 25 to 44, 24.1% from 45 to 64, and 11.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $47,923, and the median income for a family was $40,192. Males had a median income of $31,859 versus $21,299 for females. The per capita income for the town was $16,281. About 8.3% of families and 10.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.4% of those under age 18 and 10.6% of those age 65 or over. Education * The town is home to Vasssalboro Community School, which is attended by approximately 550 students Sites of interest * Vassalboro Historical Society & Museum Notable people * Holman Day, author, editor * Henry H. Goddard, psychologist, eugenicist * Alfred Atmore Pope, industrialist, art collector References External links * Town of Vassalboro, Maine * Vassalboro Public Library * Maine.gov -- Vassalboro, Maine * Vassalboro Historical Society Category:Towns in Kennebec County, Maine Category:Vassalboro, Maine